Discussions intimes
by Amaoto
Summary: Fred, Georges et Lee se rendent à la bibliothèque pour effectuer un devoir. Là, les conversations dérivent sur leurs secrets intimes. Court one shot...


Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, toussa toussa.  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les histoires écrites à la troisième personne donc... voilà. ^^'

------------------------------------------------------

Les couloirs de Hogwarts étaient, comme à leur habitude dans une épuisante effervescence ce mardi après midi. La bibliothèque, cependant, respirait le calme et la sérénité car, sous la surveillance de cette chère Mme Pince, il ne valait mieux pas hausser la voix sous peine de terribles représailles. Cette ambiance allait pourtant être dérangée par l'arrivée de trois élèves de Griffondor. Bien que tous fort grands et élancés, l'un d'entre eux se démarquait par sa peau au teint hâlé et ses longues dreadlocks tombant sur ses épaules. Ses deux camarades, identiques, avaient les cheveux mi-longs, d'un roux flamboyant et coiffés semblablement, ce qui ne facilitait guère leur différenciation. Ainsi, en ce bel après midi enneigé du mois décembre, Lee Jordan, Fred et Georges Weasley se rendaient à la bibliothèque, mais pour travailler, cette fois. Ils avaient en effet un essai sur le Chupacabra (une créature pour le moins menaçante originaire d'Amérique du Sud) d'au moins trois rouleaux de parchemin à rendre le lendemain à leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et il était temps qu'ils s'y mettent !

Le trio pénétra donc d'un pas assuré dans la salle plongée dans le silence. Ils saluèrent, avec un sourire angélique, la bibliothécaire qui leur renvoya un regard meurtrier et allèrent s'asseoir autour d'une table cachée derrière plusieurs rangées d'étagères couvertes de lourds ouvrages aux couvertures colorées. Après avoir installé leurs affaires, Lee se leva sans bruit et alla chercher les ouvrages dont ils auraient besoin au rayon « Créatures exotiques ». C'était déjà un bon début. Après un moment, il revient, les bras chargés d'énormes bouquins et les posa avec grand bruit sur la table.

« Bon, voila ce que j'ai trouvé ! Cette fois-ci, on a intérêt à s'y mettre, Alicia ne nous laissera plus recopier –avec quelques modifications- son essai. Georges, range ça ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton courroucé. L'intéressé remit la Bombabouse qu'il avait préparée dans sa poche avec un soupir agacé.

Ils prirent leur plumes et sortirent leurs parchemins de leurs sacs.

« C'est bien parti, je m'ennuie déjà » déclara Fred d'un ton endormi. « Qui veut prendre des notes à ma place ? »

« Bah voyons » rétorqua son frère.

Ils se mirent donc –plus ou moins- au travail.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes chose, cette instant de sérieux devait être court. En effet, à peine une demi heure plus tard, les amis étaient lancés dans de houleuses discussions sur les pronostiques des éliminatoires pour la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Selon Lee, l'Irlande, forte de sa dernière victoire allait se reposer sur ses lauriers et se faire battre après un match serré par la France. Fred et Georges, par contre étaient convaincus que la France avait fait de trop nombreux mauvais choix durant l'année écoulée et qu'à cause de ça, ils étaient devenus l'une des plus mauvaises équipes d'Europe. Ils s'accordaient cependant tout trois sur un point : la petite équipe de Belgique n'avait aucune chance face à la terrifiante Nouvelle Zélande.

« Oui, mais les belges ont quand même un très bon gardien, Johann Van Peterseen » annonça Fred d'un ton expert.

« Ouais, mais pour gagner, il faut plus qu'un bon gardien, au mieux, ils se feront avoir à l'usure » répliqua Lee.

Ils établirent ainsi leurs pronostiques durant de longues heures, délaissant de ce fait leur passionnant travail sur cette merveilleuse créature qu'est le Chupacabra.

De sujets en sujets, ils en arrivèrent à parler des vacances qui approchaient. Lee allait passer Noël avec les Weasley cette année. Ils dérivèrent encore jusqu'à parler des petites habitudes de chacun. Ainsi, Lee parla de Mr Samsa, son ours en peluche qu'il avait depuis sa petite enfance et qu'il ne voulait toujours pas jeter pour « raisons sentimentales. »

Quand ce fut aux tours des jumeaux, ils se consultèrent d'un regard et se tournèrent de concert vers Lee. Georges se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille sous le regard amusé de Fred.

« Hein ?! Vous prenez vos douches ensemble ?! » s'écria le jeune homme d'un ton surpris.

« Mais la ferme ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on te le dit à l'oreille ? » crièrent les jumeaux en chœur.

« Mais… tout le temps ? » demanda-t-il après s'être excusé.

« Bah, dés qu'on peut, maman dit qu'on est trop vieux… »

« Enfin, c'est comme quand elle dit qu'on ne devrait plus dormir dans le même lit. »

Lee les regarda d'un air étonné.

« Je dois dire que pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. »

« Rooooh, on fait de mal à personne ! Pis faut bien quelqu'un d'autre pour se frotter le dos correctement »

« Comme excuse bidon, on fait pas mieux… » commenta Lee en riant.

Et ils repartirent dans une toute autre discussion. Trois heures après, ils n'avaient aucunement avancé dans leur travail et la bibliothèque n'allait pas tarder à fermer, Mme Pince commençait à mettre les élèves dehors. Après une argumentation pour le moins agitée, le trio se fit aussi jeter dehors. Ils avaient à peine écrit un paragraphe et leur notes depuis les ouvrages ne dépassaient pas une feuille recto verso. Ils n'iraient pas loin avec ça. Ils devront sans doute retourner encore à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin pour terminer le plus vite possible, à la grande joie de la bibliothécaire.

En retournant à la tour de Griffondor, ils devisèrent longuement sur ce qu'ils feraient une fois au Terrier.

Arrivés au dernier virage avant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Fred et Georges se placèrent tout deux devant Lee, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« D'ailleurs… Pour en revenir aux douches, tu pourras venir avec nous si tu veux » lancèrent-ils d'un ton amusé.

« On verra… » rétorqua Lee avec un sourire, après un moment de réflexion.

***


End file.
